Echoes of The Lost
by tawnyclaw
Summary: A one-shot for the epic forum BlueClan. You should join!


Echoes of the Lost

Hisssssssss . . . a raspy scrape echoed through the wasteland. Robinpaw jolted awake, fur bristling in fear. Her bright green eyes glinted sharply with fear.

"Leafpaw? Harepaw? Mom?"

The ginger cat's voice cracked in terror on the last word. She looked around the unfamiliar field. There was sparse grass, but it was gray and dusty. The ground managed to feel gritty and greasy at the same time, and the sky was stormy black. Robinpaw stood up slowly, expecting something at any moment.

But nothing happened. The only sound was that horrible scraping sound that had woken her. As her fur lay flat, Robinpaw began to wonder. What was this place? How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was Gorsepaw's death, then falling asleep. She would miss Gorsepaw, but they were not friends. Too bad he had died on the Thunderpath, his arrogance and confidence paying the ultimate price.

Before Robinpaw could think any farther, the ashen grass rustled behind her. She leaped around, unsheathing her claws still dull from dragging the body off the Thunderpath. To her utter astonishment, she could see the dull gray tabby form of Gorsepaw, fully healed and with the same heated glare in his yellow eyes. She took a stumbling step backward, praying to StarClan. For a moment his eyes softened and he spoke in his same greasy voice as always.

"Don't be frightened. I will protect you. I'm so glad you found your way here, to the Garden of Smoke." He looked at Robinpaw, expecting awe or even sympathy, but getting fierce determination. She growled.

"Where is ThunderClan? And why are you alive?" Gorsepaw purred, but it never reached his eyes.

"You will never see ThunderClan again. This is the Garden of Smoke, where undecided souls spent their eternities. You are on the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest, where no living cat has ever walked."

Before he could go on, Gorsepaw was interrupted by a fierce snarl.

"Well, I'm not staying here! I don't care about your stupid Garden, I am loyal to my Clan!"

As her temper flared, Robinpaw stalked away with her nose in the air. As soon as she did so however, she felt claws in her throat, staining her pale ginger fur with bubbling crimson. Robinpaw fell with a gurgle and lay gasping on the ground when she realized the wound was not fatal. Gorsepaw stood over her, his face a curious mix of cruelty and-could that be affection? She stared at his messy dark fur as he silkily admitted,

"Robinpaw, you can't go. I need you here with me. You're the only one keeping me from these demons. I can hear them, calling me from in there."

He flicked his tail toward what must be the Dark Forest, full of rank vines and tangled branches. As he continued, the raw agony and conflict in his tortured eyes was clear to see.

"Don't you see Robinpaw? I love you, always have. I know you don't love me, but can't you understand that this is more than me. I don't want to become one of them. Please don't leave me."

When Gorsepaw finished, he turned away so she couldn't see the tears in his dusty eyes as he revealed what had been a secret for many moons. Robinpaw fell back, stunned. How had she not seen? Hanging around her, annoying her for all this time, and now she had led him to this! How could she continue living in ThunderClan knowing that Gorsepaw was alone here, painfully fighting the Dark Forest? Robinpaw's heart ripped in two. It felt like fire, on her face, paws, tail, so much pain!

As she lay there, a change seemed to come over Gorsepaw

. "I can't let you leave," he snarled. "I was a fool to not listen to the voices. ThunderClan must pay for their crimes, and I will start with you!"

The gray tabby's voice rose in pitch until he was screaming, foam flecking his lips. He leaped at Robinpaw tearing at her fur. His rage made him clumsy, however, and Robinpaw wriggled free. She knew she could do nothing for Gorsepaw now. He was too far gone. The pretty she cat turned at sprinted for the sparkling border of StarClan.

She ran until her flanks heaved, muscles burning as she heard the raspy pants and harsh pawsteps of Gorsepaw behind her. Finally the light grassy meadow of StarClan came into view. Robinpaw headed for it, putting on a final burst of speed. Her heart soared with relief as she felt her head cross the border, then sunk to the ground as her paw twisted on a root.

She felt hot heavy breathing and felt a weight descend on her back. Claws sunk into her ginger fur, scoring deep scratches as Robinpaw struggled. She twisted violently and managed to stab her fangs in his neck. As he gasped, lifeblood flowing from his neck, he looked at Robinpaw. "Thank you." Tears flowed from Robinpaw's eyes as she licked his matted fur smooth. It was already cold with death. She finally turned and made her way across the StarClan border. "Goodbye Gorsepaw," she whispered.

**Sorry for the sad ending. That went a way different direction than I thought! Anyway, this was just a little one-shot. -Tawny.**


End file.
